


falling (joshler one shot)

by audreywritescrappystories



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, One Shot, idk - Freeform, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywritescrappystories/pseuds/audreywritescrappystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another joshler one shot for you!!! check out my other ones that aren't very good :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling (joshler one shot)

Tyler wasn't meant to fall for Josh. Just like how Josh wasn't meant to fall from a bridge the night they met. 

Tyler had gone for a short bike ride. He needed to clear his mind, so he rode around the city Columbus, Ohio. He was tired and cold, but also didn't want to sleep. He knew he'd be up til 5 am anyways, trying to fall asleep, but since insomnia is a bitch, he'd miserably fail. He started to pass over a small bridge when he saw a body, looking ready to jump, a few yards ahead of him. He peddled faster and shouted "don't do it!" they body turned quickly, obviously shocked that someone had seen him. "don't jump. it's not worth it!" Tyler said, catching his breath. "Dude, what the hell? You thought I was going to kill myself? If I was going to fucking kill myself it wouldn't be on a Friday night in the city with thousands of people who could see me" The man aggressively yelled. Tyler looked around and saw no one. The city wasn't very busy at all and he had no idea what the man meant. "I-I'm sorry. Since I've made things awkward now, can I buy you a drink maybe?" "You don't have too" the man said and pulled his sweater over his hands" "No seriously, I'd like to get to know you, plus you have sick hair" Tyler said, pointing out the pink strands that were poking out of the mans beanie. "I'm Tyler, by the way" he said, reaching out his hand. "I'm Josh, it's nice to meet you. Now let's go get some drinks alright?" Josh asked and Tyler giggled.   
Tyler hated this Josh guy. He hated the way he had yelled at him, and he hated his pink fucking hair, and his adorable sweater paws.  
They walked to the nearest bar and Tyler wheeled his bike next to him. They ordered drinks and sat at the bar.   
"You know, I was going to jump back there. I was seriously thinking about it"   
"I'm glad you didn't"   
"Me too, then I wouldn't have met you" Josh smiled.   
"You're a really nice guy, Josh. You shouldn't think about killing yourself. If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here. I go thorough stuff like this too. It hard but we can help each other through it, okay?" Tyler told Josh. Josh looked a bit taken back that Tyler had said this about him. "Thank you. No ones ever really been concerned about me before. My parents actually just kicked me out of the house because I told them I was gay. So it really means a lot to know that someone cares. Thank you so much"  
"No problem. If you need to you can stay at my place for awhile. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch" Tyler offered.  
"Really? Oh my god thank you so much. You're the nicest person I've ever met"   
"It's nothing, really" Tyler said and hugged Josh.   
That night Josh Dun laid in Tyler's bed and passed out immediately. Tyler laid on his couch and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.   
Tyler Joseph wasn't meant to fall for Josh Dun two hours after he found him on a bridge. Josh Dun wasn't supposed to fall for the boy who saved his life, yet he did. And he loved it


End file.
